My Lucky Girl
by sAkuRamiNowA
Summary: Nokoru Imonoyama gets a girlfriend... who can she be? HINT: she gave her lavenders as a gift before...


**My Lucky Girl**

_Junior High School Students' Council President, Nokoru Imonoyama, now has a girlfriend. Guess who? Midoriko Kyogouku… the girl who tried to kick him off his position back in elementary. They kind of met again and Nokoru realizes that no other girl can come close to her. So he decides to make her his girl. As lucky as she is, she has a lot to learn from this Imonoyama…_

Dressed in fabulous gowns and fine quality tuxes, the junior high school students of CLAMP chatted and socialized with each other half the night.

"Ijyuin, have you seen Kaichou anywhere?" Suoh asked Akira who was suited in a high quality blue tux, obviously made of shiny thread and hand-stitched.

Akira looked at his senpai with a worried face. "Not yet, Suoh-senpai." The young boy realized that the ninja's suit was in full groom that night. "Takamura-san, you look really good! Are you with 'someone'?"

Suoh looked down on his outfit and fixed his tie. He was wearing a gold colored coat and tie and he had to admit that he did look good in it. That was his intention, wasn't it? He let out a little cough and looked away from Akira. "Yeah. Nagisa-san is my accompaniment for tonight."

The younger officer laughed and slapped Suoh's back. "You seem stiff, Takamura-senpai! There's no need for other fancy words! Accompaniment my butt! You could've just said that Nagisa-san's your date for tonight!"

Suoh quickly cupped Akira's mouth and turned him back. "Akira, keep your big mouth closed. If the other girls hear that Nagisa-san's my date, they'd kill her!"

Akira laughed slightly under Suoh's arm. "Hai!"

Not too long after, a long black limousine parked near the entrance. The driver got out from the front and opened the door, revealing a handsome Nokoru Imonoyama in his fine red suit. Inside was a lady with an elegant red dress properly designed and made by the top designers of Japan. Her dress was sparkling and had a beautiful ribbon in the middle of the low neckline hemming. She wore white gloves on her graceful hands that were rested upon her petite legs.

Nokoru peeked inside and took one of the lady's graceful hands. "Let's go."

A sweet voice replied with a slight tremble. "I'm nervous."

Nokoru smiled at her with cheery eyes. "You've got nothing to be nervous about, darling. This IS your rest house after all."

She replied once more. "What about the girls?"

"What girls? I can't see any other girl besides you."

She let out a cherubic laugh and allowed Nokoru to help her out. Nokoru reached for the hair pin that was keeping her hair up and removed it. "You look better without this."

They then together walked in the garden and got a number of gazes from the students. Midoriko worried on how the girls stared at her but all Nokoru cared about was where Akira and Suoh were standing. When he had spotted them, he called out loud with a smiling face that Midoriko jumped up of surprise. "OI! SUOH! AKIRA!"

The ninja and the thief proceeded towards Nokoru with their arms around their dates. "Kaichou, what took you so long! You know you were supposed to be here early because you had to start the dancing! You idiot! You should really manage you–" Suoh had stopped shouting at Nokoru when he saw Midoriko staring at him with amazed eyes.

"Kyogouku-san, nice to meet you!" Akira bowed to Midoriko with respect.

Suoh blushed and coughed to release the pressure he stocked up and bowed as a response. "I'm sorry for my manners, Kyogouku-san."

"Nice to see you here, Kyogouku-san." Utako greeted the older woman with a smile.

"Err… yes… glad to see you here as well, Ohkawa-san… Azuya-san…" Midoriko replied with a smile.

Nokoru grew curious. "You know them, darling?"

Suoh and Akira shadowed their Kaichou with big eyes. "DARLING???"

Midoriko smiled at Nokoru's puzzled face. "Hai. I'm president of the Junior High School Resources Department and they are my associates…"

"So that's why I couldn't see your name or face in the resources building. You must've pulled it out." The golden haired boy thought of why he hadn't seen her biodata.

Suoh diverted Nokoru's attention to him and Akira by grabbing his coat. "DARLING??? Kaichou! Since when did you call a girl DARLING?! Since when have you two been together!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME???!!!"

Nokoru smiled at Suoh's angry face and Akira's worried face. "I thought maybe I'd tell you guys today!" Suoh released his Kaichou and started to keep his temper low. Nagisa approached him and soothed his arm before anything happen. "Calm down now Suoh. Nokoru-san just loves surprises, neh?"

"It's not that… What I'm worried about is that he'd be escaping work even more frequently now…" The ninja pointed a finger to his Kaichou. "Try to escape from work, I won't allow you to go out on dates ever again!"

Nokoru unveiled his fan and fluttered it back and forth. "No reason to be a hot head, Suoh!"

Like a breeze, Midoriko held Nokoru's fan, closed it, and then took it out of his hand. She then beamed at Suoh having earned a baffled look from Nokoru. "Don't worry, Takamura-san. I'll make sure he does his work before he would be able to do anything else…"

**Part 2: To Get Kaichou Motivated**

That Monday turned out to be great, with all the birds chirping and the clouds revealing the sun. But the day didn't turn out to be well for Suoh-kun.

"KAICHOU!!!"

Nokoru had been hiding again under the umbrella he set up in the corner of the room. Akira was standing beside him with a smile. "O come on, Suoh! The least you can do now is to join us for some iced tea!"

"I'm calling Kyogouku-san. After all, he hadn't seen her for a week." Suoh muffled under his breath and started calling the Resources Department.

The phone was picked up by no one other than Nagisa Azuya, the secretary of Midoriko. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Nagisa Azuya of the Resources Department, how may I be of help to you?"

The ninja stammered having heard the voice of the young maiden. "H-Hai Nagisa-san… Is M-Midoriko Kyogouku there at the moment?"

The young girl then realized that it was Takamura Suoh who was speaking and blushed right that instant. "Yes! I'll get her right away!" Nagisa ran to Midoriko and gave her the phone. "Midoriko Kyogouku speaking…"

"Kyogouku-sama, Kaichou has been… well… delirious at this moment and decided not to do his work." Suoh looked at Nokoru for a second. "Would you come by for a moment please just to motivate him and all… If it's not too much trouble…"

Midoriko sighed and held Nokoru's fan up her face. "Sure. I'll be right there in a moment."

Suoh cut the conversation and walked towards Nokoru. "Seriously, Kaichou… Do you have to take each season seriously? Most presidents take summer as an opportunity to work under a nice sun, not an opportunity to skip work and drink iced tea all month to celebrate the season like you do."

"I like summer. It's very soothing." He looked up towards the window and gazed up the sun, remembering his only one. "I wish she was here… I haven't seen her in a week…"

His secretary was shuffling some new paperwork and placed it on his desk. "She will be here."

Nokoru's eyes beamed like stars. "REALLY SUOH?! THAT'S GREAT!"

Akira jumped up in excitement. "I'll go make some more iced tea!"

Soon enough, they heard a knock on the door. "Here she is right now." Suoh approached the door to open it when Nokoru raced to open the door himself. He fixed his uniform and brushed a hand through his hair.

The ninja looked at Nokoru with an unbelievable look. "It amazes me on how fast you can run when it comes to ladies, Nokoru."

When Nokoru turned the knob, Midoriko's petite figure appeared before him. He stretched his arms widely and drew closer to her for a hug. "MIDORIKO DARLING!!!"

A big paper fan appeared behind Midoriko and smacked Nokoru on the head. "You've been a very bad boy, Kaichou. You should really consider giving Takamura-san a break from scolding you."

Akira laughed and Suoh sweat-dropped. "You two look cute!" Akira remarked. "It's not cute, Akira. It's weirdness…" The blue-haired ninja reprimanded his younger friend.

Nokoru smiled his mysterious smile. "You know everything." He drew her towards him, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again, Midoriko-chan. I missed you and you know that."

Midoriko pushed Nokoru away and smiled at him. "No hugs until you get your work done."

Nokoru blinked his eyes twice in astonishment. "That's a joke, right?"

She went inside being followed by Nagisa and Utako.

Suoh's cheeks flushed before he gestured the three young ladies to take a seat.

Akira shyly offered a plate to them with three exceptionally large cinnamon buns on it, and three steaming cups of milk tea. "I really hope you like them." Midoriko accepted them with a smile and 'thank you', and Nokoru flopped excitedly down next to Midoriko on the couch. He said good morning by kissing her on the cheek.

Nagisa and Utako giggled from the other couch when they saw what Nokoru did. "GET BACK TO WORK NOKORU!!!" Midoriko flamed but Nokoru remained calm.

"Not until you kiss me back!" Nokoru said, fluttering his fan happily.

Midoriko had no choice but to drag him to his seat. When Nokoru was on his seat, Midoriko put her hands on the side of her hips, giving her a strict look. "Finish your work."

Nokoru, ignoring his girlfriend's fierce look, turned his head on the other side and crossed his arms. "I'm not in the mood. Besides, we could at least spend the day together since we haven't gone on a single date for a week."

"Fine. Then don't." Midoriko faced the other way when she thought of an idea to make Nokoru work. It might look crazy but it works whenever her mother did it to her father. She swiveled his chair towards her and straddled her legs on Nokoru's lap. Nokoru opened his eyes and he was surprised to see Midoriko in that kind of position. She rested her left arm above Nokoru's shoulder and her other hand caressed Nokoru's face. Entwining her arms around Nokoru's neck when he hugged her back, Midoriko leaned over to whisper on Nokoru's ear.

"M-Midoriko-san! What are you doing?!" Nagisa blurted out when Suoh shushed her. He knew what Midoriko was up to. Seducing always works with stubborn men like Nokoru.

Nokoru, hearing Nagisa, swiveled his chair back from the rest of them, hiding Midoriko and him behind a tall chair. Midoriko sent chills to Nokoru's body whenever she whispered words to his ears. "M-Midoriko-sama…" Every now and then, everyone else in the room would hear giggles escaping from Midoriko's lips. Nokoru laughed weirdly right after every time.

"T-Takamura-senpai, what are they doing!? Isn't that forbidden?" Akira whispered to the blue-haired boy next to him.

"Relax Akira-kun, it's just seducing… She's just relaxing Nokoru's muscles to get him motivated in working." Suoh whispered in reply to Akira. "For the mean time, let's just divert their attention." Suoh pointed to the two ladies staring at Kaichou and Midoriko. They approached them with a smile and talked to them about council work. Effective enough, that diverted their attention.

Midoriko blushed when she felt something beneath her skirt. Her plan was working. She could feel Nokoru's manhood standing up. She had to continue what she was doing until it was fully stiff.

"And when you finish your work, we could stop by my house and rest there." Midoriko whispered lastly before Nokoru's manhood fully took its stand.

Nokoru felt his body heat up. It wasn't because of the sun. Midoriko kept him flaming inside. "Y-You promise?"

Midoriko faced Nokoru and rubbed her nose against his. "I promise. Now do your work."

As soon as Midoriko stood up Nokoru began working on his papers as fast as a bullet.

Midoriko walked to the couch and kept quiet as she drank the milk tea prepared for her. Nagisa, looking at Midoriko, couldn't help it but ask. "Midoriko-sama, what did you tell Nokoru-san?"

Midoriko almost choked on her milk tea struggling with herself on what to say "Ano… It's nothing…" She continued to sip on her cup.

"Imonoyama-senpai was laughing weirdly and you didn't say anything? You said something and we want to know what it was." Utako spoke up with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Midoriko stood up to protest with the two younger females. "It's none of your business. And besides, you'd do the same thing to your two boyfriends over there later on."

The two other gentlemen blushed as Nagisa walked up to Suoh, knowing that he'd known what Midoriko had done. "Suoh-kun, what did she do?" Suoh remained silent and held his breath. Nagisa tugged his neat uniform and used her charms to convince Suoh. "Please Suoh… Tell me please…"

Her eyes were just irresistible. He whispered to her what he knew, and her cheeks grew tomato red. "It's not like I'd really do it! I just had to make him motivated!" Midoriko looked away from the rest of them after saying this. True enough, Nokoru finished his paperwork at the record time of 10 minutes.

**Part 2: That Night**

The morning sun shone upon the large windows of the Resources Department. Utako was in a joyful mood and started making some éclairs for the morning tea. She finished all of her week's work yesterday, which leaves her to doing absolutely nothing that Tuesday.

Nagisa Azuya, on the other hand, was in the process of fixing Midoriko's finished work. As a secretary, it was her duty to keep things very well organized. The resources in the Resources Department would be of no use if the papers were not on their places.

Midoriko entered the wide maple doors with a weary look. She walked to her table with a heavy body and tired emerald eyes. She crossed her arms over her oak table. She sat on her chair and rested her head on her arms for a minute.

Nagisa approached her president and offered milk tea. "Are you feeling okay, Midoriko-sama?"

Midoriko got startled and immediately sat up straight, holding a hand up to her temples to ease the headache. "Yes… I'm just lacking sleep, that's all…" She went back to her former position and dozed off.

Meanwhile, at the JHS Department Students' Council, Nokoru was in a hyper mood that he finished all his paperwork. Suoh couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither did Akira.

Suoh approached Nokoru's desk to get the bunch of papers on the 'DONE' side. Nokoru was humming a tune and looked up the blue sky with a carefree spirit. "Ano… Kaichou…" Suoh hesitated a bit. "Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

Nokoru looked back at his secretary. "Of course not! Why should I be?"

Akira, with his curiosity of what happened yesterday, approached Nokoru with a tray of morning biscuits and milk tea. "Kaichou, excuse me for asking but did you and Midoriko-sama do anything last night?"

Hearing this question from Akira, Nokoru laughed out loud. "Yes we did! How'd you know?"

Suoh caught what Akira wanted to find out and asked the next question. "What was it that you did?"

Nokoru flattered his fan and hid everything but his sparkling, mysterious blue eyes. "Let's just say that we had '_fairly pleasurable fun_'… She did promise me after all…"

Bummed with his answer, the two younger officers just sat down on their chairs to do some work.

Akira faced his chair towards Nokoru's table with big, pleading eyes. "Oh Kaichou! Please! Tell us! We won't tell anyone else." He couldn't help it.

Nokoru just smiled, and then tapped his chin with his folded up fan. "Alright then… Since I trust you two to be quiet about this…"

Suoh swiveled in his chair to look at Nokoru directly. "Go on then."

"We made out." Nokoru said with eyes glistening with blue passionate fire.

"R-REALLY KAICHOU!?" Akira's jaw dropped down the floor.

"For real?!" Suoh replied to his jolly Kaichou.

The great Kaichou just laughed. "Yes. It seemed like eternity. Even if you ask her. She barely had sleep from me."

"I just don't believe this, Kaichou." Akira said still with doubting looks.

Nokoru turned his back from his two friends. "That's what she promised me."

Suoh chided himself. "So you got your first kiss?"

"Yeah. It felt GREAT!!!"

All of a sudden, the wide doors of the council opened. It revealed Touya and Midoriko's other 3 brothers. "Excuse me, Nokoru-san, but we have to talk to you." Touya's baritone voice filled the air with a tense atmosphere.

"Please take a seat, Touya-san." Akira asked of Touya and his 3 other brothers to talk.

Once they took their seats on the couch, Nokoru sat on the opposite side with Akira and Suoh next to him. "What is it that you want to talk about, Touya-san?"

"We want to talk about our sister, Midoriko." Seiji started. Seiji was the school's No. 1 trouble maker. He'd write his motorcycle at nighttime and starts a fight wherever he stands. Other's say he's just very persuasive. To Nokoru, he just wanted to have fun.

The boy next to him was Wolfram. He looked a lot like Nokoru, only that they differ in some angles and attitudes. He likes things to go his own way. He reprimands people when he thinks they're doing it wrong. He means business with everything. He has the shortest temper of them 4. "We visited her this morning in the Resources Department. She seemed tired. We asked the maid and she said that you were the only one who was with her last night while we were gone visiting a few companies that our father kept on leaving in chaos."

"We want to know what you did and why the hell did you do it!" Yuri, supposed to be the most polite of them all, turned furious when he heard what Wolfram said. He roared upon Nokoru and looked at him with fiery eyes.

"We just made out the whole night!" Nokoru laughed at their imaginations. "Truth! What are you guys thinking?"

The 3 of them blushed deep red and made their way out. Touya stood up and smiled at Nokoru. "I'm terribly sorry, Nokoru-san, but that wasn't why I was here for." Touya took out tickets from his coat. "Your father said to give you this. He preferred that you should have a vacation with your friends on CLAMP Island like what you always do in summer. He said he'd follow the next day."

Nokoru accepted the tickets and Touya left the room with a soft _click_ when he closed the door. Nokoru jumped up and waved the tickets up high. "THEN TO CLAMP ISLAND IT IS!!!"

**Part 3: On The Way & Breakfast**

"Wow Nokoru-san!" Nagisa said. Her fingers were pressed against the round window of the Imonoyama Private Airplane. The view she saw outside was incredible. The sea was so blue and the clouds seemed like marshmallows. Suoh let out a tender laugh as Nagisa kept on praising Nokoru for what she saw.

Nokoru waved his fan in the air and smiled. "Enjoy yourselves!" He and Midoriko were sat still on the red couch. She was reading a book about the Island. Nokoru placed his right arm across Midoriko's shoulders and drew his face closer to hers. "Can I kiss you, darling?"

"You can but you may not." Midoriko said, closing the book and stood up, walking directly inside the bedroom. "I'm just going to rest my head for a while." Nokoru followed her inside the room. "Me too." He closed the door behind them with a soft _click_.

"Nokoru, do you have to follow me everywhere?" Midoriko laid down and Nokoru did the same. His head hovered up a bit from Midoriko's face. "NOKORU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nokoru silenced her with a peck in her lips and gave out a smile. "I just wanted to feel how it felt the other night."

Midoriko looked around. The coast seemed clear. The door was closed and she could hear Utako and Nagisa enjoying the view. She drew Nokoru's face near her and started to kiss him. They both closed their eyes to savor the moment. They tossed and turned over the bed as their tongues played with each other.

Akira went back from the kitchen with a tray of snacks and tea. He looked at everyone and smiled. "Snacks are ready, everyone!" He laid the tray on the table when Utako took a cup from him. Nagisa sat down and ate a biscuit while Suoh and Akira stood up and walked towards the bedroom. "Where just going to call Kaichou." Suoh told the two ladies who were enjoying their food. Akira brought along a cup of milk tea.

The moment Suoh opened the door, his eyes caught Nokoru and Midoriko making out on the bed. They seemed to be in their own world. Nagisa, seeing that Suoh had paused on the door, approached him and eased his back, thinking that maybe he got back pains and decided to stay still. But before she could do that, she too saw Nokoru and Midoriko on the bed. Akira dropped his cup and Utako, who followed to clean up the mess, saw the same thing.

"K-K-K-Kaichou!" Akira gasped in astonishment. The other three tried to shush Akira but it was too late. Midoriko had awakened from her senses and saw her four friends by the door with astonished looks on their faces. As much as she wanted to stay that way, she had to push Nokoru away. She broke their kiss and sat up.

Nokoru, however, was still away in paradise. He tried to recapture Midoriko's lips but Midoriko pointed to the door. Nokoru looked at the direction and saw the whole gang staring at them. He sat up properly and threw a huge smile at the four. "Well hello there! What brings you all here?"

Before any of them had the opportunity to speak, the PA announced that they were near to landing. Nokoru ran to the back of the plane and grabbed a parachute. "Suoh! Akira! You know the drill!" Nokoru clutched Midoriko and held onto her tightly. He jumped down directly headed downwards to the CLAMP Island's shore. Hearing their Kaichou shout, Suoh and Akira held tightly to Nagisa and Utako as they jumped to the same direction.

The bags dropped from the sky one by one. Nokoru grew excited and carried all the bags he could find and rushed inside the cabin. "CATCH ME IF YOU WANT YOUR STUFF BACK!"

"We really have to kick that childish manner of yours out of you, Nokoru-san. For heaven's sake, you're already 17! You have to act more responsible." Midoriko said as she approached Nokoru.

"I agree to that." Suoh bent over to carry some bags. To his surprise, the bags weren't there anymore. He realized that Nokoru had ALL the bags with him. He groaned under his breath and resulted to a shout. "KAICHOU! COME BACK HERE!"

The gang went inside and carefully observed that the cabin was very neat and snazzy. Nagisa and Suoh went inside the room in the left on the hallway and Akira went inside the opposite of it with Utako. Nokoru ran into the room in the end of the hallway and sat down on a big bed. "Midoriko!!!"

Midoriko followed Nokoru. The room was really big. It had big windows and a large bed. There was only one bathroom and one dressing room. There was a vanity desk near the corner of the room and a lot of potted plants were placed in each of the room's nooks. The floor was neatly carpeted and a chandelier with priceless diamonds hung right above the bed. The rest of the lights looked like miniature forms of the large chandelier and there was a trunk in the edge of the bed. White satin curtains covered the windows and the bed had its own red silk curtain.

"This is the room that my parents had before when they took their vacations here as teenagers. It has nice details, don't you think?" Nokoru slowly walked to Midoriko with his childish smile again. "This is where I want us to take our honeymoon someday."

Midoriko looked at Nokoru with foolish eyes. "As if we'd end up as a couple. For all I know, you rich men just like us ladies to use your 'guns' with." Nokoru held her hand and tugged her lightly to him. "I promise you that the farthest that we can do with each other as long as were not married is making out. And when we get married, that will be the only time I'd use my 'gun' on you."

After a short moment, they heard Nagisa scream. Midoriko ran to her and reached the kitchen. She was trying to cook breakfast but, well, failed. Akira was panicked and took the pan to simmer in water. "Nagisa-chan! What happened?" Nagisa ran to Midoriko's arms and looked back to Akira. "I was trying to cook eggs when fire came up like a wall around the pan…"

Midoriko shook her head and closed her eyes. "All of you get out of here now." She took the pan off Akira's hands and smiled at him. "I'll cook breakfast for today, Akira-kun."

Nokoru had just arrived from the bedroom as he saw the rest of the gang went out of the door. "Where's Midoriko?" Nokoru asked with a curious face. Akira's eyes beamed and looked at Nokoru with shining eyes. "She's going to cook breakfast for us, Kaichou!!! I can rest now thanks to her!!! I like you having a girlfriend and all!!!"

His Kaichou approached the kitchen entrance and stared at his girlfriend for a moment. He was quite happy that he had her. Like what Akira said, Midoriko was a big help. Midoriko held a finger up her chin and stared at the eggs. "What to do… Ah! Eggs Benedict!" She started poaching the eggs in a pan. Nokoru sat at the dining room and waited for the meal to be done.

Soon afterward, everyone smelled a heavenly aroma coming from the tray that Midoriko was holding up. She approached the dining table and started serving breakfast. Everyone else followed to the dining table and found a place to sit. Midoriko served a plate to Nokoru and sat down beside him. She looked at everyone with delight. "Eat up!"

Akira was the first to take a fork of Midoriko's dish. He turned slight red and stars fell to make a strong background for him. His eyes shone like stars as he looked at Midoriko. "A… A… AMAZING MIDORIKO-SAMA!!!" Suoh looked across the table to Akira and took a fork of Midoriko's dish. He chewed relentlessly as everyone's eyes looked at him. "This is… delicious…"

All the eyes in the room then fell on Nokoru. He took a bite and looked at his girlfriend who was waiting in anticipation. Nokoru swallowed the food and kissed Midoriko on the cheeks. "I am lucky to have you!" Then everyone broke into laughter and ate their breakfast.

**Part 4: Reward for Waking Up Late**

Suoh looked all around the next morning for Nokoru. He went inside his room and found him sleeping with Midoriko on the bed. He'd overslept again. He sighed and placed a bunch of paperwork on a study desk nearby and left the room quietly.

"Mmmmmm…"

Midoriko glanced up from the stack of paperwork on the study table near the door and to her partner that lay next to her, who was finally waking at a very late hour in the morning. Nokoru lay on his stomach wearing red boxers with a penguin label on the side. His hair was ruffled from his tossing and turning. Midoriko still had her silk nightgown on, except that it was a bit scruffy, and her hair was neat. She walked to grab the papers and went back to bed as she placed the papers on her lap.

"Good morning." Midoriko reached out to ruffle Nokoru's hair.

Nokoru smirked, kissing at Midoriko's hand.

"What time is it?"

Midoriko leaned to his ears and sent shivers to Nokoru's body with her whisper. "Nine A.M. sleepyhead."

Nokoru chided himself and looked at the alarm clock.

"Well, that's too bad, I suppose." He tipped his head back to look at Midoriko.

"I suppose." Midoriko's fingertips slid down the length of Nokoru's neck and to his shoulder, laying her palm out flat against Nokoru's back. She was fascinated by the way Nokoru's muscles flexed and shifted beneath his skin. She let her hand glide to Nokoru's side, rubbing it gently, fondly. She loved the shiver that resulted when she did this; the soft vibrations on her fingertips.

Nokoru grinned smugly, his eyes straying to the stack of papers on the bed.

"I didn't know that you still have work to do."

"It's not mine. It's yours. Suoh brought it in earlier I guess…"

"Really?" Nokoru turned his head to bury it in the pillow, muffling a yawn. "He just won't give up."

The golden haired boy looked up to his girlfriend. "Massage me." Midoriko's fingers pressed hard on Nokoru's shoulders, thus giving him a relaxing feeling.

Suddenly, Nokoru's head tilted and his azure eyes looked at the alarm clock. "Nine A.M. huh…" He felt like he forgot to do something besides meeting Suoh to finish up his paperwork. Checking his mobile phone, Nokoru browsed through his messages. The time kept on spinning around his mind.

Nokoru then abruptly stood up and fixed his hair. "Darn it!" He rushed inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. Midoriko just shook her head and walked to the vanity drawer, combing her hair. She sat down on the fluffy chair and clipped the left side of her hair to refrain it from blocking her view.

Nokoru went out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Suoh…" Nokoru shouted after his secretary. He heard no response. Not even the slightest word. Nokoru began to panic and wore his summer shorts and unbuttoned polo. "I'm late again!" Pulling Midoriko's hand, he went outside the cabin and ran to the next cabin. Midoriko hurriedly clutched her jacket and followed submissively to Nokoru's force. "What are you up to now?"

A large silhouette appeared before them by the open porch. They were greeted by a low baritone voice that sounded like it belonged to a man in around 34 to 35. "Nokoru! You finally woke up!"

Nokoru laughed and scratched his head. "Sorry dad… We overslept!"

"Dad?" Midoriko's eyes enlarged when she heard Nokoru say those words. Nokoru looked at her and nodded. "Yes. Why?"

The man revealed himself and laughed. He had the same azure eyes as Nokoru's, only that it were more serious. His golden hair must've ruffled from the wind that was breezing past the plane. He stood about six feet tall and looked like he had a sweet life. He wasn't really a buff but his body was in perfect shape. His shoulders were broad and his chest was quite strong. He wore a white polo and white summer shorts. In his hand was a glass filled with iced tea with a sliced lemon hanging from the side of the straw. A fan was being fluttered on the other hand with a slight movement. "Why, Good morning, young lady!!!" He tilted his head towards Nokoru. "And who might she be, son?"

Nokoru smiled at his father and held Midoriko's hand proudly. "This is my girlfriend. She's the daughter of the Jewel Emperor of Japan. She's Midoriko Kyogouku."

Midoriko's body was shaking all over. Her nerves were shivering and her mind was frozen. Nokoru held her hand tightly to ease her. The Imonoyama-zaibatsu went inside and asked them to follow him. The golden haired boy whispered to Midoriko's ears, "You'll be fine."

"Come on now, you two! Sit!" The Imonoyama zaibatsu placed his fan beside another fan which looked a bit more… feminine. He laughed loud and sat on the couch. "Honey! Nokoru's here!"

A stumble was heard from the upper floor of the cabin. Later on, a woman with blonde hair was running towards the living room. Her long blonde hair was flowing with the air as her red dress was. She sat down beside the zaibatsu and grabbed her fan to give her air. "Sorry sweetie… I was fixing something upstairs." Her purple eyes glimpsed their way to Nokoru. In a split second, she jumped up and hugged her son. "My baby boy! I finally saw you after a year!" The zaibatsu smiled lopsidedly at Midoriko. "Forgive us, Midoriko… We haven't seen Nokoru for quite a long time, you see."

The woman hugging Nokoru looked at Midoriko and stood up. She tipped Midoriko's chin with a finger and looked at the different sides of her face. She looked at the zaibatsu and asked. "Honey, who is she?"

The Imonoyama zaibatsu sipped tea from his cup and laughed a bit. "She's Midoriko Kyogouku. You've met her mother before in high school. Telly, remember?" His wife looked back at Midoriko and continued observing her face. She jumped up in surprise. "Ah yes! I remember now! Telly Gojyo!" As the woman was examining her face, Midoriko also examined her. She had beautiful red lips. No lipstick, naturally red. She was white and had an attractive pair of purple eyes. She had to admit, the woman's body was much curved. She had the front and the back. She never saw anyone who looked like her before except her mother.

"But what is she doing here?" The woman asked her husband. The zaibatsu pulled her to sit in his lap and pecked on her lips. "She's Nokoru's girlfriend."


End file.
